


Whatcha got there?

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, M/M, Not Beta Read, also kinda tipsy while posting this, hehe, idk - Freeform, might have to rewrite, or a tumblr chat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Alastor come back to the hotel from his “afternoon shop”. Charlie and Vaggie don’t think he understands what that means and Angel is appreciative. Husk has had enough!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 30
Kudos: 656





	1. Chapter 1

The day was quiet, residents at the hotel mulled about peacefully. Husk was sitting at the hotel front desk, sipping a bottle of beer while checking through the computer logs, clearly bored. Angel sat at the other end of the entrance on one of the plush sofas, legs over one of the arms as he read a magazine. 

The doors leading from the downstairs hallways opened and out came Charlie and Vaggie, giggling together. Neither Angel not Husk glanced at them.

“Afternoon Husk! How are you?” Charlie grinned, leaping over to lean across the desk. The feline demon glared at her, grumbling and shrugging. “Any new guests?” She asked eagerly, ignoring Husk’s stony persona. 

Husk grumbled some more. “Not since the last time you asked me, and hour ago.” He stated, clacking his claws on the keyboard as he continued to work on the computer.

Charlie’s face fell, disappointed. “Well that’s a shame then.” She said, resting her chin on her hand as she leaned against the desk. Glancing around the room, she spotted Angel. Her positivity filled her again as she flitted over to the spider demon. 

“Go away.” Angel growled, not even looking up. 

“Wha?! Why? I haven’t even said anything.” Charlie pouted, then grinned and sat on one of the armchairs near the sofa Angel was lounging on. 

Angel glanced at her, then snorted. “Yeh but knowing you toots, you were bound to start asking me something about my progress and honestly, I can’t be assed right now!” He threw his arms up in the air and Charlie smiled softly at him. “Besides, I’m checking my horoscope.” Angel told her.

Vaggie snorted. “Horoscopes? You believe in that crap?” She asked, sitting on the arm of Charlie’s chair. 

Angel shrugged. “It’s interesting, not to mention pretty accurate!” He told her matter of factly. “See here! ‘You have the capacity to find the good in any situation’ that’s pretty much me!” Angel stated, nodding triumphantly.

Vaggie snorted. “That’s pretty much anyone in hell. They’re all crazy.” She told him. 

Charlie tried to hide her laugh at this. “You know, funnily enough it was believed that horoscopes were one way to get to hell.” 

Angel shrugged. “I mean, it’s probably one reason why I’m here, it’s hardly the main one!” He explained to her. 

Charlie and Vaggie shared a giggle between themselves.

The front doors were flung open suddenly, letting in a wild draft that was shortly followed by Alastor. Who was dragging a bloodied demon by the ankle. Oh, and carrying a smoothie. 

Said demon was clawing his way along the carpets, desperately trying to escape as the two trailed in blood. 

“Alastor?!” Charlie gasped, leaping up from her chair. Vaggie joined her, manifesting a spear. 

Alastor turned to her with a crazed smile as usual. “What is it, my dear?” 

Vaggie scowled at him and his nonchalant ways while Charlie looked completely bamboozled. It was obvious she was looking for something to say but was completely at a loss. 

Husk took one look from the front desk and sighed. “Watcha got there, bud?” He asked, noncommittally. 

Alastor looked down at the smoothie in his free hand. “Why it’s a strawberry smoothie, Angel asked for one.” 

Angel leapt you from his seat. “You remembered!” He gasped, clearly touched as he came over to Alastor. He paid no mind to the demon staring wide eyed and frightened around the hotel lobby as he placed an exaggerated kiss on Alastor’s cheek. “Thanks babe!” Angel cooed. 

Alastor seemed to melt slightly under the affection, but quickly caught himself. He grabbed the demon on the floor and hauled him up onto his shoulder. “Of course darling. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got a new gumbo recipe in mind I’d like to try.” Before marching towards the kitchen, the demon on his shoulder crying out in fear. 

The spider demon returned to his seat, magazine in hand and smoothie in mouth while Charlie and Vaggie watching in horror and confusion. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Vaggie exclaimed, beating her girlfriend to the punch. 

Angel jumped at the outburst, then scowled. “My boyfriend got me a smoothie? Jeez Vag, catch up!” He exclaimed, rolling his eyes and turning back to his magazine. 

The two girl just stood there in surprise. What the fuck just happened?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love Vaggie and her suspicion  
Of Angel and Alastor. I can see this being a thing she’d do because she doesn’t trust them. I love the dynamic. Also, I’d say this chapter is a little bit ooc? Just a tad ...
> 
> Enjoy!!

Angel sighed, rolling his eyes and dropping his magazine on the sofa as Charlie and Vaggie began to bicker about the current Alastor situation. 

Vaggie has started it of course, going off about how Alastor couldn’t just bring in bodies like that if he was to stay here. Husk has interrupted then, stating that if the radio demon didn’t get his “weekly shop” done, seriously bad things could and would happen. 

It was food for thought and Charlie was clearly trying her hardest to see both sides. But of course, Vaggie just had to contradict it all. 

“He’s a resident?!” She cried, voice too loud and grating on Angel’s nerves.

“Actually he’s a sponsor...” Charlie pointed out sheepishly. “He never specified wanted to get better.”

It had continued like this for about half an hour after Alastor had charged through with his “shopping” and Angel was getting bored of it.

Angel honestly found it very attractive that his boyfriend was that powerful. He had this energy that demanded respect wherever he went and it was hot! No way was Angel going to let that get changed, not that Alastor would change that about himself. After all, as Husk had said, it was a necessity Alastor keep it up.

Sighing, Angel got up and instantly Vaggie turned to him with fury blazing in her eyes. “Where the fuck are you going?!”

He glared at her. “Ta see my boyfriend, ya got a problem with that?” Angel snapped. 

Not waiting for her response, Angel sauntered off towards the kitchen. He followed the blood trail straight to Alastor, who had removed his coat, rolled up his sleeves and was now humming a merry tune as he was skinning his victim. The guy was unconscious at worst, and dead at best. Angel couldn’t tell. 

He used to find this creepy and terrifying. Actually, scratch that, Angel still thought that but knew now that it was for a greater cause and that generally Alastor picked his victims carefully. They were usually the scummiest of scumbags, the lowest of the low. Sure, Hell was crawling with disgusting people, but Hell was for punishment and Alastor delighted in being one of those who dished it out.

“Come in darling.” Alastor called over his shoulder. He didn’t need to see Angel to know he was here, he was probably expecting it. 

Angel sat himself on one of the kitchen sides away from Alastor’s work, still drinking from his smoothie. “This is delicious, babe? Where did ya go to get it?” He started. 

Alastor glanced at him with a softer smile than the one he usually wore. “I went to that newer place. The one central on the Pentagram that you were talking about.” He explained, returning to his work but still listening.

“Oh really?!” Angel asked excitedly, looking at his smoothie. “Man, I should go there some time. Oh! Maybe we could go together.” Angel suggested, buzzing with excitement.

“I’d love that darling. Sounds like a lovely date.” Alastor winked at him and Angel found himself flushing but willed it away. 

It never took Al long to skin, butcher and start preparing his victim’s for cooking. Angel assumed he’d done this so many times now that it was second nature to him. Something he found creepily impressive about Alastor. 

Once his gumbo pot had started boiling, and ingredients had started being thrown in and left to simmer, Alastor swooped his way over to where Angel was still sat. The smoothie was finished with by then, discarded in the rubbish bin.

Alastor slotted himself between Angel’s thighs and the latter welcomed him, wrapping one set of his arms around Alastor’s neck as the others braced themselves behind him. 

“You looked really hot carrying that guy in.” Angel confessed, beginning to kiss at Alastor’s jaw. 

Alastor growled. “Is that so?” He smirked, running his hands up Angel’s side. He’d long since washed his hands of any blood as he knew Angel would complain otherwise. Besides that, Alastor thought it was a bit gross to be running around covered in blood. Very uncouth.

Angel groaned at the growl, pulling Alastor closer to him and breathing in the earthy and metallic scent that was purely the radio demon. “Oh yeh. I wanted ta jump ya right there and then.” Angel snickered, basking in his lovers affectionate hands. 

Alastor chuckled lowly, revelling in the way Angel shivered at the sound. “What stopped you, darling?” He asked, beginning to unbutton Angel’s jacket so that he could access his chest fluff which he grasped heartily within his claws. Angel gasped and arched into him.

“I-I knew ya were busy.” Angel told him, clutching at his lover desperately. 

The radio demon tutted, pulling his face away from Angel’s new love bitten throat. “I’m never too busy for you, my dear.” Alastor said, solidifying his confession with a hard and passionate kiss to Angel’s lips. Angel mewed at the intensity, allowing his hands to come up and run through Alastor’s hair as the deepened the kiss. He loved how Alastor just melted under those sorts of touches. 

“Oh Hell, yer so fucking hot!” Angel gasped as they pulled away. Alastor grabbed a hold of Angel’s hips and pulled him towards him on the counter so that their hips were flush together. Angel cried out at the hard something pressed against himself when the radio demon did this.

Alastor chuckled darkly. “I could say the same for you. The things I want to do to you right now.” He said, his voice low and husky. It made Angel shiver once again with want. 

“W-what do you want to do to me?” Angel gasped, already knowing some of the answers. He cried out as Alastor thrust his clothed hips against him, showing him one thing he wanted to do. “Fuck me, Al. Fuck me till I can’t-“

“What the fuck is going on in here?!” Came a shrilly voice from the kitchen door. Alastor turned his head and Angel peaked over his shoulder to find Vaggie and Charlie, both beet red as Charlie covered her eyes and her girlfriend glowered at the two men. 

“What does it look like toots?” Angel replied, irritated at being interrupted. 

Alastor chuckled. “Why exactly are you here anyway, ladies. You hardly ever come into the kitchen.” Though he was good at hiding it from them, Angel could feel Alastor thrum with angry energy at having the girls walk in and distract them. 

“We’re here to see what the fuck you two were up to?! Honestly?! You’re having sex in the fucking kitchen?!” Vaggie all but screamed. 

“I’ll think you’ll find we were about to have sex before you rudely interrupted.” Alastor stated, matter of factly. His grin was huge and mocking as he stared down the business end of the spear Vaggie was holding up at him. 

“Oh boy...Vaggie let’s just leave. Guys can you go somewhere more...you know? Private?” Charlie tried to appease, looking extremely uncomfortable but trying to smile despite it all. Angel would have felt bad if they weren’t the ones ruining the good thing he was about to have.

Vaggie turned to her girlfriend, outraged. “What?! You’re just letting them off the fucking hook?!” She shrieked.

Charlie shrugged. “I just don’t want to be in here any longer than I have to...” she trailed off, now avoiding Angel’s eyes. Instead she was working her way out of the door to leave, holding Vaggie’s hand and pulling her along with her all the while the latter was swearing in Spanish. 

The doors closed and after a moment of watching the doors, half expecting Vaggie to come crashing through once again, Alastor turned to Angel with a hungry expression once more. “Shall we move this to where we won’t be interrupted again?” He asked, already lifting Angel up by the ass so Angel could loop his legs around Alastor’s hips. 

Angel groaned. “Definitely.” He snickered, winking. 

Holding Angel up with one hand, he clicked his free hand’s fingers and the two of them disappeared.


End file.
